Playboy Puppeteer
by BythewayMerlin
Summary: Koga has never seen anyone like Inuyasha before and he's going crazy, trying to find him again. But he's not gay! Inuyasha seems to play his heart, like a Playboy Puppeteer. Unable to break the strings, Koga feels himself drawing closer to Inuyasha than he'd ever imagined himself being, with anyone. - Yaoi! KogaxInu.


Inuyaha yawned, leaning back on his branch, on a tree at the edge of Kaede's village. Kagome was on another one of her rages; yelling at him for nothing, sitting him for everything, and just becoming flustered when he made a smart remark. He mumbled as he thought about the day. What had he done wrong to deserve the pain of being face down in the dirt? Having a mouth full of mother nature? Nothing. That's right! Nothing.

Kagome swore, as she screamed 'sit' through clenched teeth as her hands balled into fists, and her face beamed as red as his Hakamas; that she was doing it because he was being rude. All Inuyasha had done was tell Shippo he was a runt. Inuyasha guessed the kit must have kissed her butt more than usual. Much, more than usual.

Inuyasha could hear the Miko wandering around, her voice muffled as she asked the villagers if they had seen or heard from him. Each one saying "no" or "not since earlier." Kagome huffed, continuing her search, determined to find the dog-eared hanyou. What had he done now? Inuyasha rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath more, wanting to switch places with her so he could yell 'sit' over and over. Hear her cries for freedom, not caring as everyone around laughed at her predicament. He grinned at the image of Kagome face down in the dirt, instead of himself. Then, he pictured her crying and hugging her knees to her chest, and he felt horrible for even thinking about it. It wasn't fair. Kagome could do it, without a second thought, and not feel guilty but the minute he thinks about repaying the favor, he instantly feels regret. Not fair.

"Inuyasha! Inuuuyyaaashhhaaa!" Kagome's voice rang through the village, bouncing off the walls.

"What?" Inuyasha called from his post, not bothering to move any.

"There you are! I've been looking for an hour! Why didn't you come down earlier, I know you could hear me!" Kagome demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and staring up at him.

Closing his eyes, he tried to tune her out, knowing the tone in her voice all too much; it was the voice of sit. Those damned beads.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, the shrill sound causing his ears to collapse against his head.

"Nng! What is it wench!?" Inuyasha growled, looking down at her. He heard her gasp before the word came, and he was left to think about what he'd said, in his own crater in the earth.

"Now, be nice! Everyone is settling down for the night and you need to get into a hut, there's going to be a huge storm tonight, and I don't want to hear you complain about being sick." Kagome's tone softened, trying not to be cruel, while her hormones raged through her body from her friendly time of month. Inuyasha could smell the blood and knew, when he could, she was always meaner.

"Fine, I'll go" Inuyasha brushed himself off, spitting out the dirt, and following behind her. Not wanting to have any more sitting events, all he wanted to do was rest.

The sky cracked as a bolt of lightning rang through the night sky and cracked a tree, outside the village. Inuyasha tossed, turned, rolled, flipped, burrowed his head under his pillow, groaned, and just about everything he could think of trying to drown out the sound so he could sleep. Nothing worked. The middle of the storm was just above the village and Kami wasn't being too kind on his sensitive hearing. The thunder, the lightening, the pitter patter of the rain coming down just outside his door. The rain wasn't bad but when it came down in sheets, it sounded like his hut would come collapsing down around him.

He needed to get away from it, needed to clear his mind and try to relax, everything was stressing him out. Getting out of bed, he headed towards the opening, holding back the curtain and staring out into the wall of rain. He didn't like getting wet, not one bit, but he bit his tongue and ran out into the down-pour, determined to get away. Running through the forest, he jumped from limb to limb, of the trees, trying to keep under the fullest of trees, out of the rain. It was working enough that the Fire Rat wasn't soaked, to the core. Yet. He didn't stop until he was out of the storm, a light mist falling down on the valley he came across.

'Now this is more like it' Inuyasha cracked his back, jumping up into a nearby tree, wiggling down into a branch and getting himself comfortable.

"You're in my area" A strange voice suddenly broke his silence. Grumbling loudly, Inuyasha opened one eye and peeked down at the intruder.

"Mine now, screw off" Inuyasha closed his eye again and pretended to be asleep. The sudden visitor wasn't having any of it, he continued speaking.

"My men are here, we've built a fire, we've had a small camp set up for three days. You can't just come in here and expect us to not have problems" Thinking if he explained himself, he would be able to get Inuyasha gone.

"What harm am I doing, up here?"

"Uh... fine!" The wolf demon threw his arms up in defeat before walking back to his fire.

"Did you get him gone?" One of his followers questioned, the other nodding behind him in wonder.

"No, just keep an eye on him. He's fine as long as he doesn't come down" The wolf demon flopped against a tree, shifting to get comfortable.

"Why couldn't you just get rid of the flea bag? I don't wanna have to watch it" The quiet follower piped up.

"Can it! He's fine where he is, as long as he stays there! I won't say it again" The demon, growling, crossed his arms and closed his eyes, tuning out the grumbles of his men.

Birds squawked in the leaves above his head, chirping, and dropping small pieces of whatever it was they were eating. Inuyasha looked up after feeling a branch come down and smack him.

'Damned nature' He thought to himself, dropping down out of the tree. The wolf who had tried running him out last night, was resting up against a tree, looking peaceful. Inuyasha contemplated messing with the demon but was unsure if he would wake. Sneaking off into the woods, he came up to the tree he was resting against, reaching his arm around, in hopes of pinning the demon to the tree. As Inuyasha slipped his arm around, the wolf grabbed it quickly and flipped him to the ground, growling deeply, and pinning him. Once he realized who he was, the wolf's expression lightened and he tilted his head.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He asked slowly, Inuyasha blinked up at him before angrily fighting against the grip. This demon was strong. Too strong.

"Get off of me!" Inuyasha growled, thrashing around, getting more frustrated as the time went on.

"Tell me, what were you doing?" The wolf asked, loosening his grip enough that Inuyasha slipped out and jumped up, crouching ten feet away from him. The wolf noticing his followers were no where.

"Nothing. What's it matter?" Inuyasha questioned, the wolf chose to ignore his question.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you!?" Inuyasha spat back, showing his fangs.

"I'm Koga" Koga tried using hospitality, instead of resorting to being rude.

"... Inuyasha" He scanned him over, looking him up and down, and took a moment before answering.

"Mmm. Dog." Koga commented, Inuyasha took offense and growled, standing up.

"What about it!?" He retorted.

"Nothing. Just stating what you are." Koga stood up and crossed his arms across his chest, tilting his head slightly.

"So hostile" Koga chuckled, watching Inuyasha become defensive.

"Screw you" Inuyasha turned and bolted off into the woods, wanting to make it back to the village before the rest of them woke up and noticed him missing. He hated hearing them joke about how long he took to wake up, or that he was slow getting ready to go. Once at the village, he exhaled slowly, not having realized he was holding his breath. Not a soul in the village was awake. Relief washed over him as he walked back towards his hut.

The night rain left the village with a fresh feeling, crisp and new. Inuyasha noted his surroundings, taking in the scent of the newly washed grass, the way the huts looked soaked in water, and the feeling of small puddles beneath his feet. Grinning to himself, very small, he purposefully stepped in each puddle, on his way. Slipping into his bed, he relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Hello, stud boy" The deep voice came from behind him, causing him to jump as he whirled around, fangs bared, and his knuckles cracked; claws ready.

"Oh... it's you" He calmed himself, standing straight, and loosened his body. The wolf chuckled, circling Inuyasha slowly. Koga eyed him, up and down, as he slowed his pace.

"Mmm. I like what I see" Koga grinned, whispering and nipping at his ear, before he moved away and waited for a reaction. Inuyasha, fighting not to shiver, growled softly and opened his eyes, looking over at him. Without missing a beat, he walked over and crushed his lips to those of Koga's, feeling the strong arms of the wolf, wrap around him tightly. His tongue quickly fought for dominance but was sadly losing.

Koga panted as he bolted up, chest heaving as he looked around, nobody was there. Leaning back against the tree, he tried to calm his breathing. It was just a dream. Only a dream. A dream? Since when did he dream about men? Especially ones he had just met? He wasn't gay! He didn't like men! He had Ayame, a fine, copper-haired, wolf demoness, back at the village he originated from. The Wolf Tribe. She was what he was into, not this Inuyasha fella'. It bothered him greatly that he would have such dreams. What was going on in his head? Nobody could ever find out about this. Nobody.

...

Alrighty, I would update more on this but I'm passing out. Been awake for almost 24 hours. Hate it.

Anyways, I will update again. All stories. Promise. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
